Dark
by torntobrits
Summary: Natsu/Lucy: Because no matter how violent he could be, he would never dream of hurting her. "He scared me at first, but then I realized that all he wanted was for me to love him back."
1. Chapter 1

**{We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken.}**

* * *

Everything here was new to me; don't get me wrong, I _have_ been in a school dance before but never a masquerade ball. I just moved to my mother's house in New York a few days ago from Conneticut, it wasn't a long drive actually. It actually took less than two hours.

My dad stays back home in Conneticut, he says that as much as he wanted to stay with me, he couldnt bear to live with mom. They've been divorced ever since I was 8 years old, I had to move to New York so I could live with my mom.

My father started drinking when I was 15, but my mom only found out about it this year when she came to visit us- well, me. She and my father agreed that he was a bad influence to me, so he let me live with my her- of course, with the exception of him visiting me every 2 months or so. It was the first thing they had agreed on after 9 years of hating each other.

Mom enrolled me here in Riverdell High School, it was only a few minutes away from her apartment. I've met some really nice people here and they told me that every year they hold a ball with a theme chosen by the students. This year's theme was an Winter Masquerade Ball.

I immediately spotted my group of friends in the crowded room. They were all sitting in a table, waiting for me. I had started walking towards them, until a male had caught my attention. He smirked at me, and suddenly I had felt so uncomfortable so I continued to make my way to my friends. I sat down on the seat, still feeling uncomfortable, sneaking a few glances to where the man was, and I realized he was no longer there. I sighed in relief, before a hand touched my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Dance with me," He spoke in a low and raspy voice.

I spun around to discover a tall man, the same man who had caught my attention just a while ago. I didn't even have time to respond before he pulled me away from my friends, I tried to stop him but I couldn't. He was too strong. He put a his hand on my lower back, forcing my body to press against his. I looked up, stunned to see his pink hair. His onyx eyes were gorgeous and mesmerizing.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"L-Lucy." I stuttered.

He smirked at me and chuckled deeply.

"I'm Natsu." He said.

I kept looking at him, getting lost in his eyes. He looked so familiar, where have I seen him before? Then it hit me, he was that guy from the banner I saw when I first started school here. The banner was huge, it wasn't hard to miss.

"You're Natsu Dragneel?" I squeaked out.

He nodded, his dark gaze fell down to my chest, taking advantage of his height. I quickly pushed him away, embarrassed. I had never experienced something like this before, I felt so scared and violated at the same time.

"I need to get back to my friends." I weakly said, but Natsu thought otherwise when he pulled me back.

"Not now, baby." He whispered in my ear.

His hot breath made me shiver in fear, causing me to slap him cheek. But he didn't care, I tried to run away, but his hand was still squeezing mine.

"Feisty," He growled. "I like that." He said, smirking.

I broke free of his grasp and started looking for my friends. I desperately made my way through bodies ofdrunken teenagers. What kind of school allows beer inside the campus? I finally spotted my friends, sitting casually and chatting as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Levy worriedly asked me.

I couldn't speak, I was too stunned to answer.

"Woah," Cana's mouth gaped, looking at my bruised wrist. "What the hell happened to you, Lucy?"

I looked at my wrist, and stared at it. Natsu frightened me, and my friends could tell from the way I looked.

"Lucy, what happened?" Erza demanded, wanting to get an answer from me. "Was it that guy who you danced with a while ago?"

I quickly nodded in fear. "Y-yes." I stuttered.

"Who was it, Lucy? I'll beat him up for you." Erza said, cracking her knuckles.

"Natsu Dragneel." I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

My friends stared at me, looking frightened as well, including Erza. Who was this guy? How come everyone in the school knows him? Juvia was looking behind me, her teeth chattering. I curiously turned my head around and once I saw who it was, I instantly regretted it.

Natsu Dragneel stood their with his friends, and smirked at me once he found out that I have been staring at him. My head averted his gaze, hiding my red cheeks. I could slightly hear his dark chuckling and I could still feel his hot breath, I shivered at the thought.

.:.:.:.

I climbed out of Erza's car and waved goodbye to my friends. I looked at Erza amd smiled.

"Thanks for the ride." I said to her. She smiled back at me and drove off.

Once I got in the apartment, I found my mom sitting on the couch and watching TV. She smiled as she saw me entering the room.

"Back so soon, darling?" She asked and I looked at her, confused. She pointed to the wall clock in the kitchen.

_11:43 pm__  
_

She must've expected me to be home after midnight.

"Yeah, I got really tired." I lied. To be honest, I just wanted to get as far as I could from Natsu.

When I got to my room, I quickly shut the door and started unzipping my dress, throwing it into a small basket. I rummaged through my drawers, finding a simple t-shirt and shorts. I pulled the t-shirt over my head while putting on my shorts.

Once I had finished getting ready for bed, I sat down on a chair and leaned my head against the desk. I got a small sheet of bond paper and started my letter.

_Dear father,_

_How are you? I miss you a lot. My school had a masquerade ball today._

But I quickly erased the word _today_, remembering that I was going to send it tomorrow.

_last night._

That's better.

_I had a lot of fun with my new friends. Mom's apartment is really nice, it wasn't that big but it was enough for the two of us. She finally got a promotion just yesterday and her salary now is 200,000 jewels. She said that when she gets another promotion, her salary could raise up to 400,000! Isn't that great? She's been working really hard. She told me that by next week, we could have our own house! _

_She told me that she found this house last week, before I came. It was a two story house, with 4 rooms on the first floor and 2 on the second! She's really happy about moving._

_I miss you very much, dad. _

_Love, _

_Lucy_

I folded the letter, so it could fit in a white rectangular envelope. I wrote down the address of my dad, and mom's too. I've always sent letters to my dad, I promised him that when I leave, I would write to him about what happened that day. He would always write back.

Once I put the envelope on top of my desk, near my MacBook Air That was holding it down so it wouldn't fly away. Dad gave it to me as a present before I left, he said it would be very useful to me.

I slipped into my bed cover, and my body rolled to the side so I could turn off the small lamp beside my bed. My phone started buzzing and I held it up in front of my face. The text was from Cana, she was still at the party.

**_From: Cana Alberona_**

_Natsu is looking for you._

* * *

**Note: I got this idea from the original **_Dark_** story, but I'm changing some so I can make this my own. I bet most of you wouldn't read it because it's a One Direction fanfic. **

**I hope you guys like it, and I finished writing this early so I just had to post it. **

**It's not yet even June but who cares. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. xx**

**{torntobrits}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.}**

* * *

"Good morning, Lucy."

My mom called from the kitched, obviously hearing my bedroom door creak open. I remembered the bruise on my wrist so I hurriedly went back to my room and grabbed a jacket and put it on. I went to the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

"Morning, mom." I greeted her as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. She knew that those were my favorite. "Thanks."

Mom smiled at me and tied up her blond hair into a bun. I got most of my looks from my mom. We had almost the same features which made us look like twins. We both had strawberry blond hair, but mine was longer by a few inches. We also had fair complexion and chocolate brown eyes.

After I finished my breakfast, I put the plate on the sink and grabbed a small glass. I held the glass firmly in my hands, hoping that they wouldn't slip like the last time, and poured orange juice in it. Once I finished, I put it next to my plate and headed straight to my room.

I got my clothes from my closet- a white long sleeved blouse and jeans- and went to the bathroom. We only had one bathroom in the apartment, it was fine because we didn't have to hurry in taking a bath. Mom's working hours are in the afternoon from 2 to 7 so she can just take a bath later.

After I took a bath, I quickly pulled on my blouse on top of my head and started brushing my teeth whilst pulling up my pants. I grabbed some simple flats and I was fully satisfied with how I looked. My bruise wasnt very noticeable. I grabbed my bag, told my mom I was leaving and headed straight to the door.

.:.:.:.

It was time for lunch and I was still scared. Scared that Natsu might find me, scared that he might hurt me again. My hand trailed up to my bruised wrist, giving it a light touch, but even though I softly touched it, it still hurt. I winced in pain, and Erza noticed.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head. "It's just my wrist, no biggie." I said.

Cana smirked at me. "Did you, like, put a love spell on every boy in the school?"

I shot her a confused look and she pointed to the boy who was staring at me. His brown eyes looked at me as he smiled and started to make his way over. I turned my attention back to my friends, silently waiting for the boy to come. But he never came.

I heard the sound of breaking glass and quickly turned back around, I saw that Natsu was standing on the exact same spot where the boy had stood and the boy was on the ground, with red paint in his face.

But I realized something horrifying, it wasn't paint on his face it was _blood_. And I realized something else, Natsu had blood on his knuckles. He had a history of violent behavior ever since he had joined boxing. I excused myself from my group, running into the hallway. My breathing intensified as I heard footsteps going in my direction. Then, all of a sudden, I found myself pinned to the wall by Natsu Dragneel.

"I want to take you out for dinner tomorrow." He said.

I winced in pain when I realized he had his grip on my bruised wrist, he noticed that and let me go.

_Run_, I said to myself but I didn't. I stayed there, looking at him.

"I...I..."

"I'll pick you up at six." He said to me, and sneakily grabbed my phone from behind. He texted himself. Great, now he has my number.

"See you tomorrow night, Lucy." He said, before leaving me alone in the hallway.

.:.:.:.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Cana asked me with a disbelieving look.

"So he just pinned you to the wall?" Lisanna squealed.

I rolled my eyes, she's been spending too much time with her sister that she's becoming like her. "Lisanna-"

"Are you kidding?" Levy yelled, cutting me off.

I looked at the ground. Even I could not believe this was happening.

"I wish I was."

I sat down on my bed next to Levy, leaning my back against the headboard. My bedroom door opened to reveal a panting Erza. She bent down, taking off her shoes before entering my bedroom.

"Sorry I'm late," She said, dropping her bag to the floor. "What did I miss?"

She sat down on the small empty space on my bed, crossing her legs. She looked at me, as if she was expecting an answer from me but Lisanna cut in.

"Lucy's going on a date with Natsu tonight."

Erza's eyes widened. "What?"

I shook my head. "It's not like I had a say in this! He forced me!"

I just wished that I had never met Natsu. It couldn't get any worse. I leaned into Levy's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's going to be okay, Lu." She assured me, but she and I both knew it wasn't going to be okay.

"I never told him my address..." I muttered quietly, making the girls look at me.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"I never told him my address!" I said louder and happier. "I don't have to go because he doesn't know my address!"

"I don't know, Lucy. Maybe he does know your address-" Erza started but I covered my mouth just so she won't jinx it. I usually don't believe in things like jinxes and karma, but since its Natsu, anything's possible with him.

.:.:.:.

There was a gentle knock on my bedroom door and I'm guessing it must be my mom. Once I opened the door, I stood there like I had been frozen.

"N-Natsu?"

* * *

**Note: For those people who think Erza is a bit OOC when I wrote about her being scared of Natsu, I just want to let you know that the only person who scares her is Natsu. The others are still scared of her, excluding Natsu. You'll know why in the future chapters. :)**

**Im so proud of myself, updating twice a day yay! **

**Keep reviewing, guys! xx**

**{torntobrits}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you}**

* * *

"N-Natsu?" I stuttered, seeing the pink-haired guy in front of me. "How'd you get in here?"

Natsu smirked at me and grabbed my arms, leaning down for a kiss. I put my hands on his chest, so I could push him away.

"What, I don't get a kiss?"

I rolled my eyes. God, what a douche.

"_I said_ how did you get here?" I said, making my voice louder.

"Your mom opened the door for me." He said. "Now, can I have my kiss? "

He grabbed my arms again, pinning me against the wall. I tried pushing him away, but I couldn't. He was too strong for me. His hands trailed down to my jeans' back pockets, lightly squeezing my bum.

"Natsu, stop." I begged and he smiled at me, letting me go. That was probably the time he found out I was wearing jeans and a simple shirt, and his mood changed from lust to what-the-hell-are-you-wearing. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled deeply.

"I'll give you five minutes to change, babe. Guess I came too early." He winked and left me.

I took deep breaths, trying to take in everything that had just happened. I quickly undressed knowing that he wasn't kidding about the 5-minute thing, zipping up my blue knee-length dress. I grabbed my black flats after putting on a black jacket. My long hair was tied up into a high ponytail as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had applied make-up. Not that much, just some powder and lip gloss. I held my purse tightly, afraid of what might happen.

.:.:.:.

Natsu held out his arm as I walked out the room, and I ignored him. I know I'm being mean, but the whole situation just got to me. I quickly spotted mom, who was waiting at the door.

"You look lovely." She smiled.

"Thanks, mom."

I walked out of the door, Natsu trailing behind me. I had placed my spare keys in my purse as he interwined his fingers with mine. His hands were warm and rough, and it fit mine perfectly. If I didn't feel as if he were a threat to me, his touch would have comforted me. His car was parked right in front of the apartment building, the passenger door was yanked open by Natsu and he gestured me to sit.

My hands trembled, waiting for Natsu to get in the car. The thought of him and I being alone together frightened me. He must've noticed how nervous I was since he had put his hand on top of mine, assuring me that everything was going to be fine. I doubt it.

Once he had started the car, both our seatbelts were strapped on.

"You ready?" He smirked.

I nodded. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned at me, winking before he started to drive.

The ride was pretty quiet, we had absolutely nothing to talk about. My phone vibrated, it was a text from Erza.

_**From Erza Scarlet:**_

_Does he know where you live?_

I rolled my eyes, she loved to be right. I typed in a single word, before pressing send and putting my phone back inside the purse.

_Yes_.

The car went on a full stop, my guess was that we were there already. The door beside me flung open as Natsu held out his hand to me. I held on to it, and slowly went out the car. He closed the door gently before smiling at me.

He was handsome, no doubt about it. The way his pink hair glistened in the moonlight, his sparkling onyx orbs were gorgeous. He wore a black tuxedo that complimented his toned body.

I watched as Natsu gave his name to the man in front of the restaurant before we were led to a table on the rooftop, and guess what- it was the _only_ table. I held my jacket tighter, not wanting it to fly off of my body. The man handed us our menus before leaving. I held my menu up in front of me after I felt another vibration in my purse. I opened my purse quietly, not wanting Natsu to notice.

_**From Erza Scarlet: **_

_I told you. How did he find out, anyway?_

I stayed silent as the waitress came over. Natsu had given out his order, as she scribbled it down on a piece of paper. She looked at him, flirtatiously, before looking back at me. I could tell she had a thing for him, well I don't really care.

"Can I get you anything else?" She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I shook my head. "No thank you."

Once we were left alone, my heartbeat became faster and faster. Natsu looked at me, smirking.

"Do I frighten you?"

I quickly shook my head, earning a loud laugh from him. I didn't want to tell him that he scared the shit out of me. Natsu's hand landed on my thigh and I quickly regretted my decision of wearing a dress. I stood up from my seat, and excused myself.

"I need to use the restroom."

I heard him laugh as I quickly rushed to the bathroom.

"Don't be too long!" He called out.

* * *

**Note: I'm sorry to cut this chapter short. Anywho, on the next chapter, you'll find out how Natsu knew where Lucy lives. **

**To **_amyskywalker_** who asked **_why is Natsu so obssesed with Lucy_**: It simple, because he finds her quite interesting. Natsu is very possessive in this story, that's why he beat up that guy who was staring at her in **Chapter 2**. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! **

**Keep reviewing, please! xx**

**{torntobrits}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Philophobia; the fear of falling in love}**

* * *

I gripped the bathroom sink tightly. God, I don't ever want to go back there. I looked at my reflection in the mirror before fixing my hair.

"Just breathe, Lucy." I said to my reflection. "Everything's going to be fine."

I grabbed my purse and started to walk out the bathroom. I clutched the purse tightly as I caught Natsu staring at me, I bet he was waiting for me to go out. What have I gotten myself into?

I sat down the seat as the waitress put down Natsu's order. I watched as he looked hungrily at the steak, before getting the knife and fork. He looks back at me and frowns.

"You aren't going to eat?" He asks worriedly.

I nodded. "I can't afford the food here, it's too expensive."

I heard him chuckle deeply before wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"But aren't you from a wealthy family?" He says and my eyes widen.

"H-how do you know that?" I stutter.

He chuckles again. "Your last name." He simply says. "You _are_ a Heartfilia, aren't you?"

"Well, it's complicated." I say, looking down and playing with the hem of my dress. "My parents are divorced and I basically have to live with my mom here. We don't have much money, unlike my father."

He looks at me and somehow, I don't feel scared anymore. His piercing onyx eyes looked at mine as I smiled and he smiled back. This was honestly the first time I've seen him smile, not that cheeky grin he usually gives me.

"Why don't you live with your father then?"

"He's an alcholic, my mom's afraid he might hurt me." I explained to him.

He nods and raises his hand, signaling the waitress- who was just waiting near the doorway. I watch as he tells her to get the bill. After she leaves I look at him, confused.

"You aren't even done eating," I say as I notice his half eaten steak.

"I want to take you somewhere." He says.

Shortly after that, the waitress returns with the bill and hands it to him.

.:.:.:.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

Natsu doesnt answer. He had his hands over my eyes and led me to an unknown place. We were outdoors, I could feel the wind brush onto my skin and the grass tickling my ankles.

"Here we are." I hear him say as he takes his hands off my eyes.

I slowly opened them and it was beautiful. We were in a small hill that had an amazing view of Manhattan. The dark sky made the stars shine even brighter. I gripped my jacket closer to my body.

"I used to come here with my dad when I was little," Natsu says, breaking the silence. "He and I used to sit here and look at the stars. And then one day, he left me. Luckily, I was old enough to take care of myself."

I looked at him and hugged him. He looked startled, and so did I. I quickly let him go and sat down on the grass, hiding my red cheeks.

"I love looking at stars," I say to him as he sat down next to me.

.:.:.:.

We finally arrived back in the apartment. I patiently waited for the elevator to stop on the 5th floor, and when it did, the elevator door opened. Natsu pulled me closer to him.

"We'll definately be doing this again." He winks before planting his lips on mine.

The kiss was short, and I surprisingly wanted more. We said our goodbyes before he pressed the button on the elevator. I walked down the hall, finding my mom's flat. I noticed her standing near the doorway and smirking at me. She must've seen the kiss.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, mom."

I hear her giggles as she lets me in the apartment. I hurriedly went to my room and started changing into my pajamas. I checked my phone for messages, and there was one from Natsu.

**_From Natsu Dragneel:_**

_I think you should close the curtains before stripping, babe. Thanks for the show ;) _

My face turned red and I shut the blinds. I grabbed my phone and texted back.

_You are such a pervert. How did you find out where I live, anyway? _

Minutes later he replied.

_**From Natsu Dragneel:**_

_I followed you home. _

I threw my phone on the floor, before I climbed into bed. I sunk into the covers and stared quietly at the ceiling.

_Of course_, I thought.

* * *

**Note: Sorry again for the _really_ short chapter and the late update. ****I really appreciate all your reviews, guys! Thank you so much! :) **

**Looks like Natsu softened up to Lucy! There will be more Nalu in the future chapters, I promise. **

**Keep reviewing guys! xx**

**{torntobrits}**


End file.
